Catch and Release
by Spectre-058
Summary: Corran Horn tracks down a pretty smuggler with a famous last name. She convinces him to let her go. It was my birthday a few days ago, and I decided to write something from a fandom and character I was into a decade ago. Pure Lemon


Corran Horn's feet beat against the grimy premacrete in echoing counterpoint to the smuggler a few meters ahead. The criminal was good, he had to give her that. She'd evaded the sting he'd set up at her apartment, slipping past him and escaping into the maze of alleys behind the building. A stack of boxes and crates materialized out of the gloom ahead, and his quarry lept, just skimming over the top of them. She shot a look over her shoulder as she did, dark eyes flashing and called out, "Gotta be faster than that to catch me, CorSec!" before vanishing around a corner.

Corran poured on the speed, closing the distance to the boxes. Then he cheated a little, tapping into the ever present power of the force to give himself an extra burst of strength as he leapt. He cleared the boxes by a meter, landing lightly, blaster raised and pointing down the alley the smuggler had turned into. But she wasn't there. The glow rods in this part of the city were intermittent at best, but he could see clear down to the far end of the alley, over fifty meters away. There was no way his quarry could have gotten all the way down it already.

She hadn't.

The smuggler had ducked down and doubled back, hiding behind the boxes and crates. He'd leapt right over her. Now she threw a lid pulled off one of the crates at him. A tingle in the back of his skull was the only warning the force gave him, and his twisting evasion was only partially successful. The missile connected, but he'd moved with it, robbing the attack of much of its power. It hurt, but failed to knock him down, and he spun into the follow up punch, catching the arm wide. He pulled, wrenching her off balance, then twisted the arm up behind her back and shoved her against the alley wall, pressing himself up against her to keep her pinned.

"Hey!" She protested, "watch it! I haven't done anything!"

"Save it." He growled, holstering his weapon and reaching to his belt for his binders. "I've got you on smuggling, fleeing a crime scene and assaulting an officer. You going down this time, Terrik."

The smuggler's voice lost its confrontational edge, taking a honeyed, reasonable tone. "Ah, come on, CorSec, can't we work this out?" She rolled her body against him as much as the wall would let her. "It wasn't a big shipment, and I barely touched you."

He found the binders and pulled them out, slapping one cuff on the wrist he held pinned. "I don't care how big it was, deathsticks are deathsticks."

She stiffened, body stopping its rolling. "Deathsticks?"

"Yeah," he snarled, snapping the other cuff in place, "deathsticks."

For a moment, she didn't react, then with a little shrug, she started grinding against him again. "Cut me a break, you got the stuff, let me go and I'll make it worth your while."

He spun her around, arms still bound behind her back, finally getting a good look at her. She wore tan trousers that clung to her toned legs like a second skin. The collar of her dark leather jacket was lined with white synthfur, that made her long dark hair stand out as it felt past it. Her eyes were dark brown, and even caught and restrained, they held the arrogant self confidence that was a trademark of Corellian smugglers. Full lips smirked as she caught him checking her out, and he averted his eyes, reaching down to pull her blaster out of the low slung gunslinger's holster on her thigh. She shifted as he reached for it, making his hand brush along the curve of her ass. He took his time redirecting his hand, considering her offer. His other hand came up and unzipped the front of her jacket, letting it fall open. Underneath she wore a tight white v-neck shirt. A medallion hung on a cord around her neck, the cord long enough that the gold disk rested at the top of her cleavage, flashing as she shifted and drawing his attention down to her chest.

"It would have to be a really good deal." He hedged, keeping his voice stern.

"It will be." She promised, eyes sparkling.

"Prove it." Corran reached down, released the clasp on his trousers, and pulled the front flap down. With his other hand he pushed down the smuggler's shoulder. She sank obediently to her knees, hands still bound behind her back. That didn't stop her pressing her face up against his crotch, kissing and nuzzling his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. He hardened as the touches and muted heat of her breath on him took hold of the threads of desire her grinding hips had ignited. Soon he was hard enough to stand out clearly as his cock strained against its confinement. She purred as he pressed against her, rubbing her cheek on the bulge, and planted a row of kisses from his base all the way up to his tip, then past it. The last kiss landed on the rim of his underwear, and she bit down, catching a bit of his skin as she tugged the interdicting fabric out of the way. It was a small price to pay, and he bore it without comment. As his cock came free, the smuggler's eyes widened, and she looked up at him.

"It's so big," she breathed, "I'm not sure I can take it." Despite what she said though, she didn't bother waiting for his response, pushing forward and taking him into her mouth. Her head started bobbing, working him deeper and deeper, and Corran let out a shamelessly self satisfied moan. That seemed to encourage her. She pulled back, letting him slide out of her mouth, then ducked her head to run her tongue down from the head to his balls, licking and sucking at them for a few seconds before reversing direction and taking him back into her mouth. Her mouth slid lower and lower, enveloping his cock in wet warmth that melted his remaining reservations. She was giving him her all, compensating for her lack of hands with energy and sloppiness. Corran let her work a little while longer, luxuriating under her attentions for another few moments before reaching down and stopping her mid thrust.

"Up," he growled, intentionally making his voice rougher and lower than usual, and hauling on her jacket shoulder to pull her to her feet. She scrambled to accommodate him, eyes wide and lacking some of the arrogance that had been there earlier. She started to ask a question, but he shoved her towards the boxes, interrupting her. Without her hands to stop her, she crashed into them, and he stepped forward to push her head down, bending her over. His other hand slid under her gun belt. Like all smuggler's he'd met, the belt was put on over the pants and wasn't actually attached to anything, so it didn't get in the way when he tugged the waistline of her pants down and exposed her ass to the cold air.

"Getting a little greedy aren't we?" She said, struggling playfully against his hand on her back. "We need to have a deal first before you get that."

"This is the deal," he stated, pressing his cock up against her slit, "I'll take one charge off each time you make me cum. Take it or leave it."

"I let you fuck me, and you let me go." She countered, looking back up over her shoulder at him with a bit of that defiant spark back in her eye. That spark vanished when he slapped her ass, hard, leaving a red mark on her pale skin.

"One for one, or I take you in right now."

"Fine, but only if you can get it up for all three. I'm not doing time because you can't handle me." She was cocky, he'd give her that.

"I can." He punctuated his agreement by pushing forward, cock sliding inside with ease. Her mouth had left his cock wet, but even through that he could feel her own wetness. She might have been bargaining, but that was just part of doing business. She wanted this, and the sounds she made as he pushed deeper confirmed it. He didn't waste any time, skipping any build up and going straight into a heavy pounding. There would be time to savor the feel of her later, right now he wanted it hard and fast. She seemed to agree, wriggling under him as he slammed himself to the hilt over and over, trying her best to push back against him. He shifted his hand up from the base of her neck to tangle in her hair, then pulled back, forcing her to arch her back towards him, and was rewarded with a protracted moan.

"Damn, CorSec," she panted between breaths, "you don't mess around."

"Not when I have a slutty little smuggler to punish." He slapped her ass again, making the skin glow a little brighter. She cried out at the impact, but there was as much pleasure in the tone as pain.

"Do this - ugh! - often?" Her words were getting a bit slurred, coming out broken up by more moans as he continued to pound her.

"Worried you aren't special, Terrik?" He pulled a bit harder on her hair as he teased her. Her only answer was another cry, this one even more filled with pleasure than the last. She was enjoying this all right, he could feel it. Feel it in the way her pussy was gripping him tightly, hungry for his cock, and feel it through the force. Lust was radiating off her like heat off the Tatooine desert. He threw another verbal jab, punctuating it by burying himself deep and holding it for a moment. "The way you sucked my cock, I get the feeling you do this plenty yourself. Is this the secret to the Terrik legend? Did you really do any of the things you're credited with? Or did you just screw your way out of trouble?"

"Fuck you." She snarled. Her defiant words were followed by a protracted moan that robbed them of much of their heat. He smiled, he knew what that sound meant. In one move he pulled himself out until just the tip of his cock pressed against her. She made an unhappy noise at the sudden vacancy, twisting in his grip as she tried to push back on to him. He pulled a bit harder on her hair, and his free hand slid around her throat. She stopped moving. "What's the matter, CorSec, getting tired already?" The words were mocking, but the undertone of desperation told a different story.

He leaned forward, careful not to push himself any deeper, and in a low voice just behind her ear he whispered: "I'll give it to you when you admit what you are."

He'd expected her to protest, to mock him, he hadn't expected the shuddering quiver that ran through her body at his words, or the eager sound that preceded her declaration. "I'm a slut. I'm your slut! A filthy fringer slut, who loves screwing big, hard CorSec cocks!"

"Fucking right you are!" He growled, and hilted himself in her soaking pussy. She came. Hard. Corran slipped his hand off her throat, clamping it down on her mouth to stifle the swell of cries that came bubbling along with the climax. Her pussy clenched down on him, whole body shuddering. He didn't stop fucking her though, hips pumping, taking full advantage of the sudden tightness to push himself to his own climax. His cock twitched and tingled, on the edge of eruption.

Either she sensed it somehow, or the force was with him, maybe it was some of that famous Corellian luck. Whatever it was, her timing was perfect when she moaned, "Cum in me. Fill me up! Make me yours!"

The words were muffled against his hand, but it was exactly what he needed to hear, and with straining grunt of his own, the dam broke. Again, he hilted himself, holding her against him as he pumped a heavy load into her. Heat flooded out, filling her, and wrapping around his cock. Her words dissolved into a babbling train of pleased sounds, and he pulled his hand off her mouth to better enjoy them. For half a moment he let himself enjoy the sensation of being in her full pussy, then he pulled back. Some of his cum came with him, dripping off his cock and out of her used hole. She sagged down against the boxes as he left her, and he took a couple steps back himself, letting go of her hair as he did.

Corran dragged in a deep breath of the cool city air, and glanced around the alley to make sure it was still empty. It was. A noise caught his attention, and his head jerked up, and found the smuggler smirking at him. She'd flipped her self over, and was leaning confidently back against boxes. Her pants were still down around her ankles, and he noted with amusement that there was no underwear mixed in with them, she hadn't been wearing any. His binders hung open from one of her hands, and she tossed them at him with a grin.

"You are a bad man, Corran Horn."

He caught them, his own smile matching hers. "Whatever could you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." She stated. "When I said I wanted to roleplay a little, I didn't expect that. What would Master Skywalker say?"

"You seemed to enjoy it." He countered. "And I don't think he has much say in what my wife and I do in our free time. Was it too much?"

"Not at all." She purred, stepping towards him. Despite the pants around her lower legs and steady bead of cum dripping down her thigh, she managed to make the movement look forceful and a bit sultry. "In fact, I still have two more offenses do clear, don't I?"

He caught her in an embrace, kissed her, then leaned his head back. "Yes, you do."


End file.
